Fallen Angel
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: Brittany has always been a friendly person, everybody's friend. When things start to unravel in her life she changes big time. Santana has always seen Brittany as the light in her life. Now that the light has gone out how will Santana react? Will she be able to bring Brittany back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new idea that's been poking around my brain recently. I decided to put it in writing. Let me know if you like it. There may be some inaccuracies about a court preceding. Please overlook this. If you are going to leave a review please be kind. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Brittany runs through the hospital trying to get to the plastic surgery section in time. _Santana can't get those implants. She is perfect the way she is and she's still got some growing to do. How could her parents approve of this?_

Brittany throws the door open finding Santana quickly "Santana don't do this. You're perfect the way you are. You don't need these breast implants San."

Santana frowns "I want boys to notice me more Brittany. This is the only thing I can do."

Brittany shakes her head "You don't need them Santana. If they don't see how awesome you are the way you are right now then it's there loss. There a bunch of idiots. Any boy would be lucky to have you, the unenhanced you."

Santana grits her teeth "This is my body, my decision Brittany. I am doing this. GO HOME."

Brittany's eyes widen beginning to water "You don't have to yell at me."

Brittany spins running away from Santana tears beginning to fall. Santana watches groaning slightly, _What have I done?_

The nurse comes out "Santana Lopez."

Santana turns to the nurse then to the door, _I'll talk to her later._ Santana follows the nurse into the room.

* * *

Antonio Lopez is standing in the hallway talking to another doctor when Brittany runs by him tears streaming down her face. _What happened to her? Did she just come from the Plastic Surgery wing?_ Antonio walks up to a nearby computer looking up patients the doctors would be working on.

When his daughters name is seen he growls "Oh hell no. What is she doing on the patient list?"

Antonio calls the front desk of the department waiting for an answer "If any of your doctors cut into my daughter I will make sure they lose their license. Santana is a minor and needs a parents signature for such things. I did not consent. I will be there in a second my daughter better not be on the table."

Antonio hangs up the phone storming towards the Plastic Surgery wing.

* * *

Brittany slinks into her house walking straight to her room, _Thank goodness for motocross starting next week. I can't wait to get out of here._ Dropping on to her bed she looks around _Where is Lord Tubbington?_

Standing up she calls "Lord T. Where are you?"

Walking around the house she finds him hiding behind a side table against the wall "There you are?" Raising his head he mews softly, Brittany asks "What's wrong boy?" he drops his head mewing again.

Brittany picks him up heading to her car putting him on her passenger seat "I'll get you the help you need."

Brittany drives to the vet rushing in "Help. There is something wrong with my cat."

The person at the front desk looks at the weak body in Brittany's arm "I'll get the vet right away."

The person disappears in the back coming back with the vet "Hello. Lets get this guy looked over. When did you notice there was a problem?"

Brittany shakes her head "He was fine when I left the house this morning. I got home ten minutes ago didn't find him in my room, where he usually is. When I found him he was hiding behind a side table like this."

The vet nods looking him over "I'm going to have to draw blood to do some tests."

Brittany nods "Okay."

The vet draws some blood "I will be right back."

Brittany pats the cat "It's okay Lord Tubbington you're going to be okay."

Lord Tubbington mews weakly closing his eyes. Tears pool in Brittany's eyes. _Please don't leave me Lord T._

The cat opens his eyes looking at Brittany, Brittany chokes "I love you."

Lord Tubbington mews closing his eyes again.

Brittany knew he wouldn't open his eyes again "Thank you for being the best cat a girl could ask for."

Brittany kisses the top of his head petting him some more.

When the vet returns she freezes looking at the scene in front of her checking for a pulse she whispers "I'm so sorry."

Brittany looks up her eyes brimming with unshed tears "I told him he was going to be okay. I lied to him."

The vet sits down "You were trying to comfort him. He would understand."

Brittany stands up taking the collar of him and putting it in her purse "What do I do know?"

The vet stands "We can take care of his body if you like."

Brittany asks "What will you do to him?"

The vet shrugs "Cremate him."

Brittany's eyes widen "You're going to light him on fire?"

The vet comforts "He won't feel a thing. He is already gone. This is just his body. He is in a better place now."

Brittany shakes her head running from the room, _Could this day get any worse?_

* * *

Brittany drops to the ground outside the vets office her body unable to carry her further. Her tears now streaming down her face distorting her vision.

A soft voice asks "Brittany what's wrong?"

Brittany looks up to see the blurry form of a long haired brunette "Hey Mackenzie. Lord Tubbington just died."

Mackenzie sits beside Brittany "I am so sorry Brittany. Let me take you home."

Brittany nods softly trying to stand but falling back to the ground. Mackenzie wraps her arms around Brittany's waist lifting her up.

Mackenzie asks "Where's your car Brittany?"

Brittany looks around blinking to try and clear her vision. Her eyes clear enough to spot her truck. Brittany chokes on her words so she points in the right direction. Mackenzie guides them to the truck helping Brittany into the passenger seat and putting her seat belt on. When Mackenzie gets in the drivers seat Brittany hands her keys over. By the time they pull up to Brittany's house the girl has calmed. Mackenzie parks turning off the truck and handing Brittany her keys.

Brittany looks at the brunette "Thank you. Do you want to come in? I really don't want to be alone."

Mackenzie smiles softly "Sure."

Brittany walks to the front door unlocking it and letting Mackenzie in first. Mackenzie takes off her shoes heading to the livingroom and sitting on the couch.

Brittany joins her guest in the livingroom "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Mackenzie shrugs "Sure if you want to. Do you have The Little Mermaid? I haven't seen it in a while."

Brittany smiles "I love that movie."

Just as Ariel is giving up her voice for legs Brittany is on top of Mackenzie in the throws of a make out session. Both girls completely unaware of their surroundings not hearing the front door open.

A mans stern "What the hell is going on in here?"

Brittany jumps off Mackenzie landing on the floor at the other end of the couch "Uh hi dad. This is Mackenzie."

The man growls "I don't care what her name is." Looking at the girl he demands "Get out of my house. NOW."

Brittany flinches at the yelling mouthing 'I'm sorry' as the girl walks past her.

* * *

Carter stands with his arms crossed "What was that? What if Andrea was here? I will not have her walking in on that shenanigans. Get out. This is no longer your house."

Brittany goes to go upstairs for some of her things.

Her dad stops her "Where do you think you're going?"

Brittany turns "To get my stuff."

Carter shakes his head "Nope. I consider what is in your closet hand me downs for Andrea. You're done. Out. NOW."

Brittany looks at her mom for help.

The woman shakes her head "I agree with your father. What we walked in on was extremely inappropriate. I can't have Andrea seeing that. You need to go."

Brittany looks between her parents in shock "Seriously. I'm sorry. Please don't make me leave. It won't happen again. I'll make sure we are in my room."

Carter shakes his head "No. I will not have you parading a girl in the house. Andrea is known to walk into your room unannounced. I don't want you living under MY ROOF. GET OUT. Oh and give me your cell phone. You no longer fit under Family Plan credentials."

Brittany pulls her phone out of her pocket slapping it into his hands and grabbing her truck keys.

Brittany pouts "This is so unfair. Can I load my bikes in my truck? Or are those Andreas now too?"

Carter growls "Why would I want Andrea on those death traps? I'll help you load them up then you're gone."

When the bikes are loaded Carter says "Good luck on the circuit. Be safe."

Brittany starts the truck driving away. At the stop sign at the end of the street Brittany looks both ways, _Where am I supposed to go now?_

* * *

Brittany pulls up to the Lima Campground office "Hi. Do you have a campground available?"

The attendant frowns "I'm sorry we are all full."

Brittany smiles "Thank you."

Brittany does a u-turn heading away from the camp ground. Brittany taps at the steering wheel thinking. She pulls in to a hotel locking her car door she heads to the office.

Brittany smiles "Hi. Do you have a room available?"

The clerk clicks his tongue "You have to be eighteen to rent a room. Are you eighteen?"

Brittany pouts "No."

The clerk shakes his head "Sorry but no."

Brittany turns around heading to her truck. She tries the other hotels in Lima getting the same answer as the first. Brittany buys a newspaper circling For Rent adds. The next day she finds she needs to be eighteen for all of them. Brittany groans, _What am I supposed to do? I have no where to go._

* * *

Santana hits redial on her phone trying to get a hold of Brittany. _Pick up, pick up. Please Britt._ A voice recording kicks in **This number is no longer in service. Please hang up and try your call again.** Santana looks at the phone, _What the heck? The number was working this morning._

Antonio walks in "What were you thinking? A breast implant. Santana you are still growing you don't know what you will look like. You forged my signature. Give me your phone you are grounded."

Santana shrieks "What? You can't take my phone. I need to fix things with Brittany. I yelled at her. She hates getting yelled at."

Antonio folds his arms "I figured something happened when she ran by me crying. That's what made me check what procedures were being done. Your phone Santana."

Santana groans slapping the phone into her fathers hand and storming up to her room.

* * *

Santana sneaks out of her room grabbing the cordless phone in the hallway then bolting back to her room. She quickly dials a number.

The person answers "Hello."

Santana whispers "Q I need you to go to Brittany's house. I called her phone earlier and got a this number is no longer in service message. I got grounded and can't go."

Quinn asks "What did you get grounded for?"

Santana huffs "There's no time for that. Go to Brittany's and find out what is going on."

Quinn sighs "Fine. I'll go. You could be nicer about asking for help."

Santana growls "Yeah, yeah just go to Brittany's."

Fifteen minutes after Santana calls Quinn there is a knock at the door.

Mrs Lopez answers "Hello Quinn. How are you?"

Quinn smiles "I'm fine thank you Mrs Lopez. Is Santana here?"

Mrs Lopez frowns "Santana is grounded Quinn. Perhaps you could come back later."

Quinn sighs "Please Mrs Lopez it's really important."

Mrs Lopez shakes her head "I'm sorry Quinn I can't let you see Santana."

Quinn looks further into the house noticing feet at the top of the stairs "It's about Brittany."

Quick shuffling is heard from the stairs followed by Santana appearing beside her mom "What about Brittany?"

Quinn informs "Brittany got kicked out this afternoon. Mr Pierce took her phone. He said she no longer fits under Family Plan criteria."

Santana gasps "What? Why? Where is she?"

Quinn shrugs "I don't know. There isn't very many places for her to go no hotel will take her she isn't eighteen. If she didn't come here you must have done something to make her feel like she shouldn't."

Santana closes her eyes "I yelled at her. She was telling me not to do something stupid and I yelled at her."

Quinn's eyes widen "You yelled at her. She hates getting yelled at."

Santana shakes her head "Don't you think I know that? You have to go find Brittany. Please."

Quinn nods "You didn't have to say please for that one but thank you for being nice about it."

Quinn turns running down the front steps and back to her car.

* * *

Three days later at one of Brittany's motocross races Brittany is working on her bike when she hears "Are you Brittany Pierce?"

Brittany looks up at a dark haired man in a suit "Yeah."

The man nods "I was told to give you this."

The man holds out a manilla envelope with Brittany Pierce scrolled across it. Brittany takes it from him opening her mouth to thank the man who promptly spins and walks away before she can. Brittany opens the envelope pulling out the contents a little bit until she sees **Filing for Emancipation** on the title page. Brittany's eyes fill with tears causing her to close them and take a few deep breathes, _Keep your head in the game Brittany. You need to focus._ Brittany wins the series of races that day.

Brittany gets herself a salad from the grocery store looking through the papers until she gets to the last page where there is a note **This is what is best for everybody. Be at 384 Trighton Street at 2pm on July 10. Carter Pierce.**

Brittany wipes a few tears from her eyes, _They don't want me anymore. I should get a phone so I can set a reminder for myself._

* * *

Brittany is looking at all the phones "Excuse me. I need a prepaid cell phone. Which is the best cheapest phone you have?"

The clerk looks at all the selections holding up a white phone "I would say this one right here. If you slide it up like this you have access to a key pad. There is a 4.8 mega pixel camera. It is 4G so you can browse online. Right now our cheapest card is thirty five dollars you'll have unlimited talk and text, roaming will cost thirty nine cents a minute, and you'll get fifty mega bites of data."

Brittany nods "I'll take that then. Thank you."

After the phone is set up and ready to use Brittany thanks the clerk and walks away. Once she is back in her truck she sets a reminder for July 10. Pulling away she doesn't notice a black SUV following her.

* * *

Brittany pulls into the parking lot of her next race turning off the car and stretching out on her seat closing her eyes. The person following her sits in the vehicle pulling out a cell phone.

Once someone on the other end answers the voice starts "Brittany just pulled into the Plentwood Track parking lot. No I think she is going to sleep there. I saw her at the mall getting a cell phone. I haven't spoken to her. How am I supposed to get the cell phone number without her knowing I'm here? I can't do that. She thinks she is safe in her car if I break in she won't feel safe. Do you want her to get so spooked she gets further away?"

The person listens for a couple minutes before hanging up the phone. The SUV pulls away heading to the nearest hotel, which luckily was across the street.

The next day the driver of the SUV checks out of the hotel room climbing into the vehicle. A silver car pulls up beside it.

The window rolls down "Where is she?"

The person in the SUV points across the street to a light blue truck with two motorbikes in the back.

After the race, which Brittany wins, the SUV driver joins the driver of the silver car "Are we going to talk to her?"

The driver of the silver car shakes their head "Nope. She can't know we are watching her. Let the boss know we found Brittany and are keeping an eye on her. She'll want Brittany staying in Lima so let's look at the paper and see if we can set something up for her. It has to be in a safe place."

The SUV driver nods "Alright I'll get on it."

* * *

Brittany is looking at the paper when she sees a trailer for rent, _I should go check it out._ Brittany starts her truck heading towards the trailers location.

Brittany walks into the office "Hi I noticed in the paper you had a trailer for rent."

The person looks up "Are you even eighteen?"

Brittany frowns shaking her head. _Everything is eighteen._

The person shakes their head "Sorry can't help you kid."

Brittany sighs "Thank you."

Brittany jumps back in her truck driving away.

* * *

Someone climbs out of a black SUV heading into a building with a For Rent sign posted "How are you today?"

The person at the desk smiles "I'm good how are you?"

The response comes "Good. The girl that just left what did she say to you?"

The person behind the desk furrows their brow "She asked about the trailer we had for rent. We can't rent to people under the age of eighteen."

The SUV driver nods "Thank you. Have a nice day."

Walking out of the building the person pulls out their phone "Yeah it's me. It was a no. They can't rent to people under the age of eighteen."

The voice on the other end says "Her emancipation trial is today isn't it?"

The SUV driver confirms "Yeah."

The voice orders "I want you there. Stay in the back and leave before Brittany sees you."

The SUV driver answers "Yes ma'am. What do we do about Brittany's living situation?"

The voice sighs "I'll take care of that."

* * *

Brittany arrives at the court house half an hour early. Taking a deep breath she exits her truck and walks up the steps. _Where do I go?_

A red haired woman walks up to her "Are you Brittany Pierce?"

Brittany looks at her "Miss Pillsbury. What are you doing here?"

The woman furrows her brow "I'm not Miss Pillsbury. I'm Elise Montgomery I'll be representing you."

Brittany frowns "Oh. Okay. So you know where I'm supposed to go then."

The woman nods leading Brittany into the court room.

Once the judge has come in she looks at Brittany "So I understand you have filed for an emancipation from your parents. Is there any particular reason why?"

Brittany furrows her brow looking over at her parents "I got kicked out for making out with a girl. My parents don't want me being a bad influence on my little sister. Andrea can walk into my room as she pleases so simply keeping it in the bedroom will not work. I refuse to change who I am for them."

The judge takes in Brittany's baffled look "You didn't file these papers, did you Brittany?"

Brittany shakes her head "No. I was waiting for my motocross race to start when a man in a suit gave me an envelope. When I opened it there were papers about filing for emancipation and a note that said to come here and this was for the best."

The judge looks over at Carter and his wife "Was this your doing?"

The man nods "It is. Brittany is no longer a part of this family. It was either this or disowning her. This was easier."

The judge frowns "I see. Well this may have been easier but it will not be cheaper. You will pay for both the cost of your lawyer and hers as well as put twenty thousand dollars in a trust that Brittany will be able to access when she is eighteen. You will not be able to close or remove funds from this trust. If you insist on hanging her out to dry this is your fee."

Carter shrugs "It will be well worth it if you ask me."

The judge quips "I didn't ask you. This emancipation is approved court dismissed."

Brittany stands up bowing her head when she overhears "Good riddance" mumbled from her father. Brittany climbs into the truck, _Onto the next race._

A knock on her window startles Brittany. Rolling down her window she asks "Can I help you?"

The man smiles "Are you Brittany Pierce?"

Brittany sighs, _Great more bad news,_ "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the reviews and favourites.**

* * *

The man starts "I'm Nolan Connors. I've been watching you race. You're very good. I own Connors Auto I would like to sponsor you."

Brittany shakes her "I'm doing fine on my own. Thank you for your offer though."

The man sighs "There is more money for a sponsored racer. It would be a seventy/thirty split."

Brittany laughs coldly "Well I know I'm not getting the seventy percent so that means you are. I'm doing the riding so that seems extremely unfair. Find yourself another rider. Again thanks for your offer."

The man tries one more time "It's going to rain tonight. You won't be able to race with wet bikes."

Brittany smiles "Where there's a will there's a way. I have a very strong will. I have to get to my next race. Goodbye."

* * *

In a silver car someone hits dial on their phone "Yeah it's me. Brittany didn't take the offer."

The voice on the other end asks "What was the offer and who did he say he was?"

The person answers "The offer was seventy/thirty. He said he was Nolan Connors from Connors Auto."

The person growls "Of course she didn't take it. He should have went with an animal shelter. Keep an eye on her."

The caller finishes "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Santana picks up her phone "Brittany?"

A sigh comes "No. It's Quinn. I take it she hasn't called you yet."

Santana mutters "No she hasn't. What do you want Q?"

Quinn sarcastically says "Wow so nice." Removing the sarcastic tone she continues "I haven't found her yet. I did see her dad leaving the court house earlier today. He looked quite happy."

Santana groans "How is this helping Quinn? We still don't know where Brittany is. Ugh it sucks being grounded. Why did I have to yell at her about those breast implants?"

Quinn gasps "Breast implants?"

Santana is to wrapped up in her own worry to notice her slip up "Keep looking Q. We have to find her."

* * *

Brittany turns into an underground parking lot hoping to avoid the rain that the dark clouds over head holds. _I should have taken that offer this afternoon._

As Brittany is lying across her seat a black SUV slowly drives past the truck. Finding a parking spot behind Brittany's truck the driver picks up the phone "Yeah I'm here. She is in an underground parking building close to the track. I'm behind her. I don't think she saw me."

The next morning a car alarm wakes both Brittany and the driver of the SUV. The SUV drivers cell phone buzzes with a text **Nice job looking out for her. Brittany has twenty minutes to get to the track.**

Brittany jolts up getting her ticket ready and backing out of her parking spot. Once she has paid she heads to the track getting there with ten minutes to spare.

During the race Brittany dominates on the track, until the final lap. One of the other racers gets angry about losing to Brittany all the time. With Brittany right in front of him he tries to overtake her by tilting his bike in to her. Brittany dodges it pulling ahead. Right in front of the finish line the rider kicks at Brittany's bike making her lose control as she crosses the finish line and crashes into a barrier on the side of the track. The other driver goes into a skid letting go of the bike and watching it careen towards Brittany the bottom hitting her right leg the top hitting her in the ribs. Brittany cries out in pain grabbing at her ribs. The medics race to Brittany one of them getting to Brittany and signalling for a stretcher. The driver that caused the accident snickers under his helmet.

* * *

At the hospital the doctors determine Brittany has three bruised ribs and two cracked. It is recommended that she not race in any more races. When Brittany leaves the hospital three days later she doesn't notice the tall long haired blonde talking to one of the nurses.

The tall long haired blonde turns to the two sitting in the waiting room, one with a newspaper the other wearing a baseball cap and reading Peter Pan, "Rhodes I need you to find a way to get into that school. Howell are you trying to get yourself caught? Peter Pan is one of her favourite books."

Rhodes nods "Will do boss. How is it coming with the living situation?"

The long haired blonde sighs "It will be at least four months before the building is inhabitable. Until then I need you two watching over her. I want daily reports. When the time is right I will come in. Get to work."

The two stand up "Yes ma'am," then rush after Brittany.

Rhodes gets in a silver car, Howell gets into a black SUV.

* * *

Santana parks her car in the school parking lot. It's been a long two month search for Brittany. Unfortunately there was no luck. As the days went by without a phone call from Brittany she regretted more and more yelling at her. Not that she hadn't regretted it the second she saw the tears well in Brittany's eyes. It's just now she fears Brittany doesn't consider them friends anymore. Rumours were swirling that Carter Pierce sought and was successful at emancipating from Brittany. Santana didn't doubt it but she didn't believe it, not until she heard it from Brittany. Whether she would hear it from the girl was yet to be seen.

Santana's heart leaps when she sees the familiarity of Brittany's light blue truck, _Thank god she is here._

Quinn walks up "Brittany's back."

Santana glares "Thanks for stating the obvious Fabray."

Quinn shakes her head having adjusted to Santana's change in attitude and it wasn't for the better. Santana has gotten more hostile and snarky since being incommunicado with Brittany. The rest of the school was in for a rude awakening when it came to Santana.

* * *

Santana storms up to Quinn slamming her against the lockers "You told Coach Sylvester I got a boob job."

Down the hall a jock holding a slushy walks up to a girl dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Pulling his arm back he gets ready to throw the slushy in the girls face. The girl spins knocking the slushy out of his hand and throwing him against the lockers across from them.

The girl spits "Try that again and I will shove that slushy so far up your ass you'll be pissing the rainbow for the rest of your life."

The jock quips "I am pretty sure that can't happen."

The girl reaches for a slushy another jock is holding "Care to find out?"

The boy shakes his head running away when he is released.

Santana pushes through the crowd gaping "Brittany?"

Brittany looks at her, her eyes a darker shade of blue then Santana has ever seen "Hello Santana."

Quinn stands at Santana's side staring at Brittany.

Brittany eyes Quinn "Take a picture it will last longer."

When Quinn doesn't move Brittany rolls her eyes spinning around and walking down the hallway.

* * *

In the choir room Mr Schue furrows his brow at a leather jacket clad female student "Uh can I help you?"

The girl spits "You could start with the assignment. That is what we are all here for, isn't it?"

Mr Schue's eyes widen "Brittany?"

Brittany responds "Smarter than he looks folks."

The room gasps at Brittany's response.

Mr Schue's face hardens "It is inappropriate for you to speak to me like that Brittany. I would like you to leave. Don't come back until you can show some respect."

Brittany stands up "Whatever. I was getting bored anyways."

Rachel whines "She was one of our best dancers. Now what are we going to do?"

Santana growls "Shut up Berry."

* * *

Santana walks up to Brittany "We need to talk."

Brittany closes her locker "I've got other things to do."

Santana steps in Brittany's way "What is happening to you Brittany?"

Brittany rolls her eyes "My life is none of your business anymore. What I am going through right now is my decision, my life. GO AWAY."

Santana winces closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opens them Brittany is gone. Grabbing a passing student she hurtles them into the lockers. _Damn it._

As she storms down the hall Rachel steps in Santana's way "You need to get Brittany back in line."

Santana clenches her fists "Thanks for stating the obvious dwarf. Now get out of my way please afores I ends you."

Rachel whimpers stepping aside.

* * *

Santana walks in to see Brittany standing back as Mack tortures a student by dunking the girls head in the toilet "What are you doing?"

Mack turns "Getting lunch money. Give me yours."

Santana steps forward "Excuse you. Do you know who you are talking to? I grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent. Do you know what happens in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad Things. If you don't get out of my face I will show you just how bad things are."

Brittany rolls her eyes "Mack step off we will get our lunch money else where."

Mack turns to look at her "Seriously? I could crush her."

Brittany growls "You will not be crushing her ever. We may not be on speaking turns right now but Santana and Quinn are off limits. Everybody else is fair game though, let's go find us a new target."

Santana lets the other three girls, two that were with Brittany and the one that was being torutred, stepping in front of Brittany "Not you. We need to talk and by we I mean I need to talk you need to listen."

Mack grabs Santana's high pony pulling Santana back with it. Brittany steps beside Santana grabbing the girls wrist and twisting it to make the girl let go.

Once she does Brittany throws Mack against the wall "What did I just tell you? Santana is not on your radar. I can handle her." Releasing her Brittany spits "Get out of my face."

Turning to Santana Brittany shakes her head "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

Brittany spins towards the bathroom door marching away. Santana growls lowly wacking one of the stall doors. The door crashes against the wall and falls off it's hinges smashing against the toilet.

* * *

Santana walks up to Quinn "We need to get Brittany somewhere quiet where I can talk to her. It may get messy so it needs to be where there is lots of room."

Quinn shrugs "The choir room could work. It is sound proofed so the music doesn't disturb the others. It's also roomy."

Santana nods "Great. Now we just need to get her there."

Quinn bites her lip "How are we going to do that?"

Santana rolls her eyes "I don't know. Whatever we think of has to be fast. The further away Brittany gets the harder it will be to get her back."

Quinn suggests "Then let's get brainstorming."


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany walks into class sitting in her seat rolling her eyes at Santana when she sits beside her "Since when is this your seat?"

Santana smiles "You aren't the only intimating person in this school."

Brittany grunts "Whatever."

Santana turns to Brittany "Enough of this Brittany. I don't know what happened to you this summer but this is not you. I know you."

Brittany glares at Santana "Not anymore."

Santana reaches for Brittany's hand, Brittany jerks it away "Don't."

Santana takes Brittany's hand "You want to push me away fine try but I am not going anywhere. Meet me in the choir room at twelve thirty so we can talk."

Brittany shakes her head "Why can't you accept this is who I am now?"

Brittany looks up when the teacher walks in with a blonde under five feet, _What the hell is she doing here?_

The teacher clears his throat "Class this is April Rhodes. She is here to get the credits she needs to graduate. Please be nice to her."

April sits in front of Brittany, Brittany leans forward "What are you doing here?"

April turns to her "Hiya sweet cheeks weren't you listening?"

Brittany growls "Don't bullshit me Rhodes. I know that's not why you are here."

The teacher looks at Brittany "Sit down Brittany."

Brittany glares "I'll sit down when you start teaching. You haven't yet, have you?"

The teacher sets his jaw "Go to the principals office now."

Brittany stands up "It's not like I was going to learn anything anyway you suck at your job."

Santana shakes her head watching Brittany leave, _This is getting ridiculous._

* * *

April walks up to Brittany "Hey twinkle toes. That was quite an outburst in class today."

Brittany slams her locker shut "That was you following me this summer wasn't it? Did she send you?"

April sighs "Yes to both answers."

Brittany spits "Why would she start caring now? She hasn't wanted to see me since the divorce when I was six."

April sets her jaw "Is that what your father told you?"

Brittany nods.

April shakes her head "He lied. Your mother has been trying to see you since you were six. Your father made sure she didn't. If she didn't care about you do you really think she would send me to follow you? How did it look in your storage locker when you dropped off your bikes? How are your ribs?"

Brittany furrows her brow "How do you know about that? You were there. Was she there?"

April confirms "Yes."

Brittany looks around "Was Peter Pan with her too?"

April raises an eyebrow "Who?"

Brittany rolls her eyes "The person sitting beside you in the hospital with Peter Pan. Was he/she with her?"

April bites her lips considering her answer.

Brittany tilts her head "How bad would it look if you went back to her with nothing because you lied to me?"

April sighs "Yes. She is working on somewhere for you to stay."

Brittany wiggles her jaw "What am I supposed to do until then? Twiddle my thumbs and wait to be rescued. I can take care of myself. I have all summer."

April folds her arms "She knows. You are her daughter Brittany she is not giving up on you. Leaving you was the hardest thing she has ever done."

Brittany rolls her eyes "Yeah right."

Brittany puts her backpack on her shoulders turning to an exit "Before you ask, I got suspended for my outburst in class."

* * *

Quinn walks up to Santana "We are going to have to hold off on the intervention. Brittany has been suspended. I'm not sure for how long."

Santana growls "Stupid Schue. He probably started crying in Figgins office and got her suspended. Schue probably tried to blackmail her into coming back to glee. When that didn't work he went for suspension. My guess is three weeks."

Quinn shrugs "That gives us time to formulate a plan."

Santana spits "Three weeks of her spiralling further down means it's going to be harder to get her back. I'm going home."

Quinn asks "What about glee?"

Santana shakes her head "Not going. It's no fun anymore."

Quinn follows "Where do you think Britt is staying?"

Santana sighs "I have no idea. Wherever it is I hope she is safe."

Brittany drives to her storage locker to see if anything is out of place. Once there she looks around finding a shoe box. Looking through it she finds birthday cards, letters, postcards, and pictures. All from the woman she thought wanted nothing to do with her. _Why would he do that?_

A voice answers "All you ever wanted was to go with her. By keeping these from you he kept you with him. She paid child support or something as long as he had you. When the emancipation went through that stopped. Don't push your friends away Brittany."

Brittany shakes her head "Why do you care? You're my mothers lackey."

April shakes her head "I am nobodies lackey. Your mother trusts me to look after her most important things."

Brittany holds up some money "At least he didn't open the cards. Did my mom tell you anything about a job for me?"

April purses her lips "Your mother owns a diner near here. They could use a dishwasher."

Brittany sighs "Show me."

April helps Brittany off the floor "Follow me sweet cheeks."

Brittany shakes her head "Pick a name. You can't be switching between sweet cheeks and twinkle toes. I prefer it if you call me by my given name, Brittany, but if you aren't going to use that pick another."

April bobs her head side to side "The other names seem to frustrate you so Brittany it is."

* * *

Brittany follows April to Hola Clase, Brittany furrows her brow "Why would she call it hello class? Is this a Spanish restaurant?"

April shakes her head "No it's not a Spanish restaurant. It's kind of her thing."

Walking into the diner a man peeks through the plate placing station "Holy little Holliday. I was wondering when you would be coming. I was told you might be. So we have a few positions available dishwasher, waitress or cook."

Brittany shakes her head "I find recipes confusing."

The man nods "Okay. So cook is out. How about we work on that when others don't need to eat it?"

Brittany smiles softly "Okay. Is it alright if I try dishwashing? Being a waitress might be kind of hard."

The man claps "Fine by me. Can you start now?"

Brittany pulls at her backpack straps "Is there a place I can put this?"

The man gestures for Brittany to follow "I'll show you. Thanks April. Can I get you anything?"

April smiles "Piece of cherry pie and a glass of wine."

The man points to a waitress "Get her a piece of cherry pie on the house. April you know we don't serve alcohol here and you can't bring your own in."

April shakes her head "Spoil sport. How about a Pepsi then?"

The waitress nods "I can do that."

At the back of the diner the man starts "I'm Cole by the way. School is very important so we will work around your schedule. Do you have any extracurricular activities?"

Brittany pouts "I used to be in glee and Cheerios but I quit. I got suspended a month for talking back to the teacher. It was either that or rejoin glee. I'm Brittany."

Cole purses his lips "I think you should take the glee way. You will fall to far behind if you stay away for a month."

Brittany sighs "The glee way panders to the teacher. He's the one that suggested glee instead of suspension when I said no to glee he recommended the month suspension. Figgins thought four days was good enough but Schue insisted on longer."

Cole shows Brittany what to do with the dishwasher "I'll be back to help in a minute I have to make a phone call."

Brittany nods getting to work.

A few minutes later Cole returns to a cleaner section "Wow. That didn't take you to long."

One of the other kitchen staff walks up "This one is a work horse Cole. Can we keep her?"

Cole smiles "I plan to. Brittany I need you to fill out some paperwork out."

Brittany frowns "Can I finish this first?"

Cole nods "Sure. I'll help you out for a bit." Once the two are in a rhythm Cole adds "You're back to school on Monday. April will be bringing your work here so you don't get behind. Until you go back to school you will work ten to six. After you go back it's four to eleven Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and two to ten Saturday, Sunday. You will have an hour break in which you will do your homework. If you need any help one of us will help. Am I clear?"

Brittany nods softly continuing her work.

* * *

Brittany walks into school on Monday to murmurs. Brittany tenses her jaw giving all the whisperers glares until they're quiet.

Unlocking her locker she jumps when a voice greets her "Hi Brittany."

Brittany rolls her eyes "What do you want dwarf?"

Rachel sighs "For one for you to not call me dwarf, another is for you to come back to glee. We need your dancing skills."

Brittany closes her locker "No to both of those requests."

Brittany nods to someone behind them. Rachel turns to get three slushies thrown in her face. Brittany laughs on her way down the hall.

* * *

Santana yanks Brittany into the choir room holding her from storming away. Quinn locks the door.

Santana pushes Brittany further into the room "I've had six days to think about my course of trying to talk to you. It wasn't until I saw you with Rachel this morning that it dawned on me, my mistake was I was giving you a choice. You will listen to me Brittany."

Brittany storms forward trying to go through Santana. Santana stands firm pushing Brittany back. The two struggle a bit longer until Santana trips Brittany sending them both to the ground. Santana braces them securing Brittany's head so she doesn't hit it. Brittany struggles to get up.

Santana pins her down "Brittany stop fighting."

Brittany shouts "Let me go."

Santana shakes her head "No. I don't know what's going on with you but this new you has got to go."

Brittany bucks her hips up forcing Santana to close her eyes _, Damn. Get a grip Santana Brittany needs you. Oh how I've missed that though._ Brittany lifts herself up a bit only to get slammed back to the floor by Santana. Brittany hisses in pain.

Santana soothes "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for hurting you just now. I'm sorry for whatever happened to you this summer. I know the friendly, caring, bubbly, quirky you is still in there. I saw you in the bathroom when you were watching your new posse torture that girl. Then when Mack grabbed my pony to get me away from you there was a flash of pain in your eyes. You hate what you're turning into. I see you Brittany, the real you."

Brittany shakes her head her eyes lightning a little "No. You hate me. Everybody thinks I'm stupid. They keep me around because it's easy to get one up on me."

Santana lets go of one of Brittany's arms gently stroking her cheek "I could never hate you Brittany. You are a genius. Come back to me."

Brittany's eyes start to water "Lord Tubbington died. My dad kicked me out. He caught me with a girl and said he didn't want Andrea walking in on that. All my clothes are hand me downs for her. A few days after kicking me out he got some dude in a suit to give me papers about emancipating from your parents. There was a note at the end saying it was for the best. Every apartment, hotel or trailer needs me to be eighteen. I've got nothing."

Quinn and Santana look at Brittany in shock.

Santana wipes some tears "You've got me Britt."

Quinn adds "Me too Britt."

Brittany takes a deep breath turning away from Santana "You didn't even look for me all summer."

Santana gently turns Brittany's face back to hers "I never stopped looking Britt."

Brittany's eyes return to the shade Santana is used to.

Santana whispers "There you are."

A voice asks "What's going on here?"

Santana watches Brittany's eyes go a darker blue again as the girls face hardens and she slips out from underneath Santana and out the door.

Santana shouts "Damn it. I almost had her."

Santana spins around to Mr Schue and Rachel.

Santana spits at Rachel "Of course you're here. You ruined everything." Glaring at Quinn she adds "You were supposed to be keeping watch."

Quinn defends "There are three doors to this room. I couldn't watch all of them."

Santana stands up storming out of the room.

Quinn follows her out quickly catching up Quinn states "That was intense. I can't believe her dad did that. What a jerk."

Santana growls "Brittany is never going to let me get close enough to do that again. Stupid dwarf and her pet teacher."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me this long to update. I hope I haven't lost any of you. For those of who have stayed thank you for being so patient.**

* * *

Kurt slides down the locker after being thrown against the lockers. Brittany looks at Kurt on the floor then Karofsky two feet in front of her.

Brittany throws Karofsky against the lockers "You got a problem Karofsky?"

Karofsky goes to step forward but Brittany holds him against the locker.

Azimio walks up to the two grabbing her shoulder "Let him go Pierce."

Brittany grabs Azimio's wrist flipping him over her shoulder and onto his back on the floor "Thanks for coming Azimio. You seem to be the other person targeting Kurt. Leave him alone. Tell the rest of the oafs on the football team."

Karofsky and Azimio nod ferociously. Brittany lets both boys go then walks up to Kurt and offers her hand.

Kurt takes it standing up "You didn't have to do that Brittany."

Brittany shrugs "You're my friend Kurt. It doesn't look like anybody else is doing anything to help you."

Kurt smiles softly "Thanks."

Brittany adjusts the straps on her backpack "I should get to class. Assuming I'm not expelled for what I just did."

* * *

Brittany sinks into the chair across from Mr Figgins "Miss Pierce it has come to my attention that you threw Karofsky against the lockers and Azimio to the floor. We have a no violence policy in this school."

Brittany snorts "No violence policy. Seriously? Karofsky has been pushing Kurt against the lockers for like three weeks. Why was he never in this office? The Titans can't win without him, right? Here I am not contributing to any extra curricular activities, why not punish me?"

Mr Figgins shakes his head "That is not why you are in here Miss Pierce."

Brittany stands "I got it Mr Figgins. I will pack up my locker and get out of your hair."

Mr Figgins furrows his brow "Why would you do that?"

Brittany raises an eyebrow "That's what people do when they are expelled. I assume that's what is happening here."

Mr Figgins shakes his head "No. I called you in here to talk about what has been going on with you."

Brittany huffs "Ugh, nope. That is none of your business."

Mr Figgins stands up "You attacked two of my students Brittany. Your attitude has changed immensely since last year. I want you to participate in extracurricular activities again. I have talked to Mr Schue he will be happy to have you back in glee club again."

Brittany rolls her eyes "I would rather bleach my eyes."

Mr Figgins informs "It's either rejoin the glee club or expulsion."

Brittany purses her lips "I'll go pack my locker."

Cole walks in "No you won't. You will rejoin the glee club."

Brittany sighs "Fine. Can I go to class now?"

Cole looks at Mr Figgins expectantly.

Mr Figgins nods "You may leave Miss Pierce."

Brittany rushes out of the office.

* * *

Brittany slumps into a chair in the back of the choir room watching everybody walk in.

Rachel bounds up "Brittany. You're back. Welcome."

Kurt sits beside her "Is this because of the Karofsky thing?"

Brittany grunts a "Yes."

Kurt whispers "Sorry."

Brittany looks at him "Don't be. Is he still bothering you?"

Kurt shakes his head "Nope."

Brittany smiles "Good. I got your back Kurt. If you have any more problems come to me. I'll handle them."

Kurt turns up the corner of his lip "Thanks Britt. I'll keep that in mind."

Santana walks in "Hey Britt. Kurt move I'm sitting there."

Brittany puts her hand on Kurt's arm "Don't move Kurt. There are other seats Santana. Find one and sit down."

Santana looks at Kurt "I found one. Kurt's in it."

Brittany growls standing up and walking to a seat in the corner with no others near it. Santana kicks the chair in front of her sitting in the chair Brittany just vacated.

* * *

Mr Schue walks in writing something on the white board "Can anyone tell me what a ballad is?"

Brittany rolls her eyes "Can you tell us what a ballad is?"

Mr Schue looks at Brittany "The new you is left at the door when you enter Brittany."

Brittany tilts her head "Do you get left at the door? This would be so much more fun without you here."

Mr Schue puts a hat on the piano "I have your names in this hat. Your partners will be chosen by fate."

Brittany watches everybody else go up until Santana reaches into the hat smiling when she reads the name "Brittany."

Brittany rolls her eyes huffing "Great."

* * *

Santana walks up to Brittany "What song do you want to sing this week?"

Brittany hisses "Go away."

Santana furrows her brow "Never heard that song before. Is it any good? Would it be considered a ballad?"

Brittany glares "It's not a song. I'm telling you to go away."

Santana shakes her head "Nope. We need to do a ballad for glee Brittany."

Brittany stops spinning around on her "I have work Santana."

Santana asks "Where do you work? I can come by we can talk on your break."

Brittany folds her arms across her chest "No. You don't get to worm your way back in. You don't get to make me fall in love you, tell me you don't feel the same way and everything we've done together behind closed doors meant nothing. You ignored everything I said and got breast implants for the boys attention."

Santana holds her hands up "I did not get breast implants."

Brittany looks at Santana's chest "Really? Those aren't the same breasts you had last year."

Santana pulls Brittany into the Cheerios locker room taking off her shirt and bra.

Taking Brittany's hand Santana puts them on her breasts "Feel any different?"

Brittany looks at her hands "This is not cool."

Santana holds Brittany's hands to her chest "Tell me they are different and I'll let you go."

Brittany frowns "I have to go to work."

Santana purses her lips "Then you better hurry up and tell me they are different."

Brittany squeezes the breasts "They feel the same."

Santana holds up the bra "It's stuffed. I didn't get the implants. I walked into the room sat down and your words echoed in my head. I got dressed again ready to walk out when my dad stormed in shouting that I could not get them and what was I thinking. I spent the whole summer looking for you Brittany. The whole summer moping because I missed you so much. Your voice, your laugh, your touches, your kisses. I missed my sweet lady kisses. I know you're going through stuff right now. I need you to know I am here Brittany. Please don't count me out. Please."

Brittany looks at her hands "Can I have my hands back?"

Santana smiles "I let go to grab my bra you kept your hands there."

Brittany jerks away, Santana pouts "They aren't on fire Brittany."

Brittany hands Santana her shirt "Get dressed. I have to go to work. I'm not doing anything for lunch tomorrow. This is strictly to talk about ballads."

Santana nods "Okay. I'll bring a list of songs."

* * *

Quinn throws some water in Santana's face.

Santana shrieks "What the hell Fabray?"

Quinn looks at the locker room door handing Santana a towel. Santana dries herself off putting her bra and shirt back on.

Quinn sits down "I take it everything went well with Brittany."

Santana bites her lip trying to fight off a smile "We are having lunch tomorrow to talk about the glee assignment."

Quinn raises an eyebrow "Why is she even in glee again?"

Santana slides down the lockers "I saw Mr Schue talking to Mr Figgins before Brittany went in to talk to him. Schue probably talked Figgins into making Brittany rejoin glee. That dirty blonde medium built guy walked into the office and said something then Brittany was in glee. I wonder if he was Brittany's boss."

Quinn furrows her brow "Brittany has a boss? When did she get a job? Will the job intervene with glee? What is she doing? Where does she work?"

Santana looks at Quinn "I have no answer to any of those questions. Well other then the boss thing, yes Brittany has a boss. I can guess the boss knows about glee and will work her schedule around it. Why don't you ask her all these questions?"

Quinn gasps "Are you kidding? You just got Brittany to talk to you again. Bombarding her with questions will make her run away again."

Santana stands up "Help me look up songs for tomorrow. I told Brittany I would bring a list."

Quinn stands "We need to get through Cheerios practice first."

Santana heads to the football field groaning.

* * *

Brittany is walking out of her class before lunch, Santana bounces off the lockers "Hey Britt. It's lunch time."

Brittany nods "I know Santana."

Pulling out a piece of paper "I have a list of songs for glee."

Brittany sighs "I don't feel like cafeteria food."

Santana suggests "We could go get a chicken burritos."

Brittany hums "I love chicken burritos."

Santana gestures towards the door "Shall we?"

Brittany walks the way Santana is gesturing "You're acting weird."

Santana whispers "Sorry."

Brittany opens her truck door for her "No you're not."

Santana climbs in the truck "You know me so well."

Brittany closes the door walking to the drivers side.

* * *

Brittany pulls into the parking lot of Hola Clase, Santana looks up "What's this?"

Brittany gets out of her truck "It's where I work. They make chicken burritos."

Santana does a little dance "I've wormed my way back in."

Brittany folds her arms across her chest "Do not embarrass me Santana."

Santana smiles "If you have to look at me like that and sound like that I already am."

Brittany shakes her head "Don't. I can't screw this up. They have been really good to me. Please San. I've lost so much. Don't let me lose this."

Santana soothes "It's okay Britt. I won't let you lose this. You're okay. Let's go talk about the songs."

Brittany nods "Okay."

When the two sit down Santana pulls out her list "Okay. Here's my list."

Brittany looks at it "I'm not sure a lot of this counts as ballads. Did you see the way the dwarf sang to her pet bad teacher?"

Santana shivers "That was gross. She looked like she was going to jump on him."

Brittany smiles softly "I don't think we will be singing because of that display."

Santana shrugs "That doesn't stop me from singing a ballad to you outside of class."

Brittany shakes her head "I'm busy Santana."

Santana sighs "I know. It's just I miss you."

Brittany leans back "The old me or the new me."

Santana answers "All I know is the old you. If you insist on staying like this for a while I would like to get to know you again."

Cole walks up "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Brittany stands up "Let's go Santana. The food was good Cole. See you this afternoon."

Cole stops Santana "Please don't give up on her. She's been having a hard time lately. I don't know if you know."

Santana sighs "I talked to her two weeks ago trying to get her back to her old self."

Cole looks out the window at Brittany "When things start to settle down I'm sure it'll be easier to coax the old Brittany out. I don't think she's that far below the surface. I caught her dancing in the storage room when she thought no one was looking."

Santana beams "That is definitely the old Brittany."

Brittany comes in "Santana move it. We are going to be late. Not that I care."

Santana walks through the open door "You do care Brittany. That much hasn't changed."

Brittany rolls her eyes walking to her truck and opening the passenger door before heading to the driver side.

* * *

Brittany whispers to Kurt "What is this?"

Kurt shakes his head "I have no idea. Schue has lost his mind."

Brittany quips "Did he ever have one?"

Kurt snorts covering his mouth.

Schue looks at Kurt "Is there a problem Kurt?"

Brittany answers "This whole thing is a problem. Are you crazy? What the hell is all of this? Are you trying to make us lose? This will make us a laughing stock."

Kurt, Santana and Quinn agree.

Schue crosses his arms "This will work. Let's start practicing."

Brittany starts laughing "I'm sorry. This is hilarious. I see why you black mailed me back into this. You need some brains up in this place."

Finn snorts "Brains, you?"

Brittany steps toe to toe with Finn "What's that frankenteen? I was to distracted by more important things. Your poor excuse for dancing and the thing on your head will have us losing for sure."

The room starts laughing, all except Rachel and Schue.

* * *

Rachel comes in "Guys I just got us a job?"

Puck asks "What is it?"

Rachel smiles "A mattress commercial."

Brittany shrugs "I could use a new mattress. Aren't there rules against that though?"

Rachel shakes her head "You don't know what you're talking about Brittany."

Santana crosses her arms "Shut up Rachel."

Quinn furrows her brow "How did you get us a mattress commercial? They drive past your corner looking for big nosed divas."

Brittany snickers "I thought she stood under a bridge trying to get a feel for the home she'll have failing to get on Broadway."

Santana laughs giving Quinn a high five.

* * *

Brittany walks past the choir room stopping when she sees a stack of mattresses, _Sweet. I have a bed now. I just have to get this to my truck._

Brittany goes outside pulling her truck to the door closest to the choir room. Pulling a mattress off the top she drags it to the door lying it flat in the back of her truck. _Yes, it fits._

Brittany closes the tail gate, _Thank goodness I put the cap on_. Starting her truck she heads to work.

* * *

Sitting in the choir room she listens as Mr Schue explains "Doing the commercial negated your amateur status. By taking a mattress I accepted them."

Puck announces "He's taking the bullet for us. That's solid."

Mr Figgins walks in "I am afraid you are not the only one that took a mattress William. I just got a call from the mattress store. There were two mattresses missing from that stack."

Everybody looks around "What? Who took the other mattress?"

Finn shouts "I bet it was Miss Sylvester. She's always trying to screw things up for us."

A chorus of yeah fills the room.

Brittany sighs "I took a mattress. The note said it was for doing the commercial. I was in the commercial. I was allowed to take one."

Rachel shrieks "What? Now we can't compete in sectionals."

Finn growls "Thanks a lot Brittany."

Brittany looks at him "Shut up blubber gut. If Mr Schue can save us by dropping out of the competition so can I."

Mr Figgins nods "That seems fair."

Rachel shakes her head "That puts us one short. Sectionals is in a week. How do we know Brittany didn't do this on purpose? She mentioned something about us not being able to do the commercial."

Santana steps forward "Yeah and you didn't listen. It's your fault dwarf."

Finn defends "Leave Rachel alone. How was she supposed to know Brittany would be right for the first time in her life?"

Santana scoffs "You know what? I'm not going to be in a club that puts down its members. I'm out."

Quinn follows Santana "Me too."

Rachel shrieks "You can't leave. How are we going to find three replacements in a week?"

Santana turns "That's your problem not mine."

Rachel stomps her foot watching the three go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I have not forgotten about this story or you readers. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Brittany stands at her locker a shrill "Did you hear? The New Directions won Sectionals. I'm sure we would be happy to take you back."

Brittany laughs "Yeah that's not going to happen."

Rachel shrugs "Suit yourself. Pretty sure that means you get expelled."

Brittany hisses "Sorry that's not true. Mr Figgins wanted me to join an extra curricular activity and I did. I'm on the newspaper."

Rachel furrows her brow "Isn't The Muckraker finished?"

Brittany shakes her head "Nope. It's been reinstated. You must of passed by without noticing one of the stands. You know since your nose blocks your view. Can you even see me right now?"

Santana laughs as she leans on the locker beside Brittany "Nice Britt. I saw your article in The Muckraker, it was really good. It adds a whole new perspective to the goings on in the school."

Brittany smiles "Thanks Santana."

Kurt walks up with a copy of the paper "This is awesome. Your article had some tear jerking moments, some funny moments, some oh my god moments, some did that really happen moments. It was a roller coaster ride Britt. Can we expect more of this?"

Brittany shrugs "Maybe. You'll have to wait for the next one."

Kurt gasps "Oh I will with bated breath."

Brittany puts her hand on his shoulder "Glad I gave you a reason to start crossing out dates on your calendar."

Rachel rips the paper from Kurt's hands "What's so good about it?"

Brittany snatches the paper back "Get your own damn paper the stand is over there."

Brittany looks over Kurt's hands "Did she give you a paper cut?"

Kurt shakes his head "No I'm good."

Brittany hands him some hand lotion "Here. I checked the ingredients they are really good for you. It will help heal what ever hidden damage was created."

Kurt takes it "Thanks Britt. You should have been in glee today. Mr Schue gave us the task to find a song with Hello in the title and Rachel sang 'Gives You Hell,' Schue was pissed. He said he didn't think we were fully grasping the assignment."

Brittany raises an eyebrow "Has anyone else sang yet?"

Santana takes in Brittany's expression "I know that look, you may have changed personality wise but that look has not changed. What are you planning?"

Brittany smirks "Just a little lesson for Diva Smurf."

Kurt and Santana look at each other eyes wide.

* * *

Brittany walks into the choir room looking at the board "Nice. Did you draw that Mr Schue? That's brilliant you should quit your job and become an artist. You've found your calling."

Mr Schue crosses his arms "What are you doing here Brittany?"

Brittany leans against the piano "It has come to my attention that you are doing a Hello assignment. So far only one of you, the constipated zombie, has found a song that fits into the assignment. I was wondering if I could demonstrate."

Kurt, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes voice "Yeah."

Mr Schue furrows his brow "Santana, Quinn when did you get here?"

Brittany gasps "Mr Schue doesn't notice the students that are not his pet jew and the walking tree. How shocking?"

The rest of the class cover their moths to hide the laughter.

Brittany hands the band music "Unlike some people that just expect you to know the music I brought you music."

The band members smile "Thanks."

The music starts and Brittany starts singing 'Hello Hurricane' by Switchfoot.

When Brittany is done she crosses her arms "That is how it's done, Diva Smurf."

Santana stands up "I do believe that she's right. I was only here for the epic schooling that just went down. Later."

Quinn stands up too "That was extremely enjoyable. I know there won't be anything like that in here again so I'm out too."

Santana and Quinn follow Brittany out while the others watch on in shock. Rachel crosses her arms huffing and glaring at the door Brittany exited.

* * *

Kurt runs up to Brittany after glee "That was awesome. As soon as you left Rachel started whining about how wrong that was. That you should not have been able to sing because you were not in glee. Everyone told her to shut up and Schue spent the rest of the time trying to get Rachel to stop crying."

Brittany smiles "Then I think she got the message. I got to go to work."

Down the hall Rachel smirks heading to her car.

* * *

Rachel gets out of her car at Hola Clase, it was time to take Brittany down a peg or two.

Rachel finds a table inspecting the silverware asking for a glass of water, raising her hand she ushers a waitress "Excuse me there's a spot on my knife."

The waitress frowns "I am sorry. Let me get a new set for you."

Rachel takes a dirty glass out of her bag pouring her glass of water into it then putting the glass given to her in her bag.

When the waitress returns Rachel cringes "Ugh. What is wrong with this glass? Who is your dishwasher? Do they know how to do their job?"

The waitress looks at the glass "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't see that before."

Rachel huffs "Is everybody in this place blind? What are your cleaning standards? I am going to call the health inspector."

A tall woman walks up to the table "Are you going to do that before or after you plant messes in my restaurant? I assure you this is the cleanest restaurant in Lima."

Rachel gasps "Well I never..."

The woman cuts her off "You never thought you would get caught planting things in my restaurant. Did you seriously think I wouldn't know what my silverware and glasses look like? Or that my staff wouldn't notice you trying to steal from me? You see sweetie I have video cameras that can see every nook and cranny of this place. Which means they saw you take the clean silverware that was on your table and replace it with your own dirty cutlery. Then when my waitress turned her back the cameras saw you take a dirty glass out of your bag dump the contents of my clean one into it then you put my glass in your bag with my cutlery."

Two police officers walk in, the blonde waves them over "Over here. You will find a fork, a knife and a glass in her purse. All stamped with 'Made for use by Hola Clase in Lima Ohio.' I will show you to the security tapes that will reveal the footage of her placing them in her purse."

One of the officers reaches his hand out "May I have your purse ma'am?"

Rachel whimpers softly placing her purse in the outstretched hand. The officer opens the purse finding the items that were mentioned and taking pictures of where they were found before removing them and putting them in an evidence bag.

The officer steps aside gesturing for Rachel to get up "You are under arrest for theft. You have the right to remain silence. Anything you say may be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

Rachel shakes her head tears streaming down her face. This has backed fired beyond Rachel's belief.

The other officer comes out with the video surveillance "Ready?"

The officer nods taking Rachel outside and into the back of the car. As the police car is pulling away Brittany pulls up.

* * *

Brittany walks up to her locker turning the dial to open it "How could you do that to Rachel?"

Brittany furrows her brow looking over at Finn "Do what to Rachel?"

Finn rolls his eyes "Now your stupid comes out. You got her arrested."

Brittany rounds on Finn "What did you just call me? I don't care that are you ten feet tall I will put you on your ass if you don't get out of my face."

Finn steps toe to toe with Brittany scowling down at her "I am not afraid of you and your bad girl phase. It's all an act I see right through."

Brittany growls kneeing Finn in the groin then punching him in the jaw. Finn hits the lockers then falls on his ass.

Brittany stands over him "I don't know what happened to your pet jew but I assure you I had nothing to do with it. Before you accuse someone of something get your facts straight. Oh and before you ask assure means to take away doubt in someone's mind. Doubt is to question the truth. Accuse is to make a false claim. Is there anything else in that sentence you are confused about. Did I need to tell you what a fact is or what straight is?"

Finn holds his jaw "I am not you. I don't need someone to hold my hand while I cross the street or to teach me how to read a calendar."

Brittany stomps on his manhood twisting her foot to further crush them "Now there won't be any more of you made to harass innocent people of the future."

* * *

Finn sits in the office in front of Mr Figgins and beside Mr Schue when Brittany walks in "You rang?"

Mr Figgins points to a chair "Sit down Brittany."

Brittany sits beside Mr Schue who starts "Finn has come to me with some disturbing information."

Brittany gasps "The natives of Coocoocachu need a sacrifice to the gods for a good crop and Finn has volunteered himself. How selfless of you Finn you will not be missed."

Mr Figgins looks at Finn "Is this true Finn? We will put a plaque up in your honour."

Brittany covers her mouth to stifle the laugh.

Mr Schue shakes his head "No. Earlier today Finn was trying to have a civilized conversation with you about Rachel being arrested and you kneed him in the groin then punched him in the jaw. Once he was on the ground you stomped on his privates and twisted your foot to further crush them."

A knock on the door stops the conversation, Figgins waves at the person to come in "Yes Noah what is it?"

Noah walks further in the room "I saw the whole thing this morning Mr Figgins. Finn accused Brittany of getting Rachel arrested, even though Brittany was helping me boost my truck when it stalled on the side of the road at the time of Rachel's arrest. Brittany told him she had nothing to do with it and he should get his facts straight before accusing someone. Finn turned to walk away when he tripped over his feet slamming into the lockers with his face. Brittany tried to help him up but Finn started to pull her down. Brittany was trying to regain her footing when she stepped on his junk by accident."

Mr Figgins looks at Brittany "Is that true Brittany?"

Brittany nods "It is Mr Schue."

Finn jumps up "What? That is not true. Brittany attacked me, she should be expelled."

Mr Figgins raises his hand "Shush Mr Hudson. Brittany you are free to go. I am sorry for this misunderstanding."

Brittany stands up "It's okay Mr Figgins. You have to check on all claims of violence against students, you were just trying to do your job. I am sorry you were misled sir."

Mr Figgins watches her leave "She is such a delight. Now Mr Hudson I don't appreciate being swindled like this. You will be held accountable for your actions, two months suspension and you are not allowed to participate in anymore show choir competitions this year. You can remain in glee club if you like."

Finn stares with his mouth open in shock a low hiss emitting from him.

* * *

Finn walks up to Puck grabbing his arm "What the hell dude? Whatever happened to bros before hoes?"

Puck clenches his fists "You are not my bro. When I was in trouble where were you man? Oh that's right getting into your hoes skirt."

Finn growls "Rachel is not a hoe. It's not my fault you are to damn stupid to keep yourself out of jail."

Puck raises his fist to punch Finn when Brittany walks up "Easy tiger he isn't worth it. He'll just spin this fight to make himself look like the victim."

Puck looks at Finn then makes sure Brittany is behind him when he turns to walk away from Finn.

As they are walking away Brittany hums "Thanks for backing me up."

Puck shrugs "No problem. Thanks for getting me that job at Hola Clase."

Brittany looks around turning to Finn "Yeah about that. Do not screw this up man. I put my neck out for you if you make yourself look bad you make me look bad. They gave me a chance when nobody else would."

Puck nods "I hear you. I won't screw this up, they are giving me a chance too Brittany. It means a lot to have someone believe in me. I got your back."

When Puck turns the opposite corner as Brittany he gets pushed against the lockers "You better not screw this up for my girl Britt. This is providing her with some solace in her storm. It's something that takes her out of the misery that she is currently in. Do not take this away from her or you will not just be dealing with her you will be dealing with me. Do you understand me?"

Puck nods his head "I got you Santana. Don't mess with Britt or this job."

Santana bites "Good. Don't make me go all Lima Heights on your ass."

Puck watches Santana leave swallowing the lump in his throat.

* * *

Brittany is sitting in the library with noise cancelling head phones, Madonna is blasting through the speakers of the school and as much as she loves the woman's music it is serving as a massive distraction right now.

Santana sits down across from Brittany nudging her foot to get her attention.

Brittany takes her headphones off "What Santana?"

Santana winces at the coldness in Brittany's tone "I need some help in Biology and Chemistry."

Brittany sighs, one thing most people don't know about Brittany is she is really good at school and top marks in most of her classes especially Biology and Chemistry, "Fine. Tomorrow at lunch. I can help you while we eat."

Santana smiles "Cool. See you then."

When Santana doesn't move Brittany looks up "Is there something else?"

Santana shakes her head "Nope just sitting."

Santana pulls out some of her books starting on school work. Brittany rolls her eyes getting back to her school work.

* * *

Santana is walking up to the hotel, Finn at her side, groaning inwardly. The things she'll do for her popularity. Including what she is about to do with this blubber giant. That is until she sees an all to familiar truck, _Brittany is in this dump?_

Finn takes her hand "Are you coming?"

Santana whimpers to soft for him to hear nodding softly.

Santana is on the bed looking at the bathroom door, Finn had been in there for like an hour, _How much time does one need to get ready for this? If anyone should be in that bathroom it should be Santana, if only to throw up over what is about to happen._ Santana stands up, _Screw this. I have better things to do._ Santana quickly pulls on her clothes quietly walking out of the room.

Downstairs Santana plumps up her girls adjusting her top to tantalize the boy at the front desk.

Smiling seductively Santana greets "Hi. I have a friend here I was wondering if you could tell me what room they are in."

The boy stares at Santana's chest unable to articulate a sentence.

Santana leans forward more "Are you okay?"

The boy jerks away knocking over his drink, the boy groans "Crap. Let me just go get something to clean this up. I will be right back."

When the boy is out of sight Santana slips behind the desk bringing up the search page and looking for Brittany.

Santana tries any alias Brittany could have used finding nothing, "Damn it. Where are you Britt?"

Santana hears the boy coming back quickly shutting everything down and going back in front of the desk.

The boy starts cleaning up his mess "I am sorry I can't give out any information on our guests."

Santana smiles "That's okay. Thanks anyway."

Santana turns going outside heading to Brittany's truck. As she gets closer she sees movement in the back. Santana looks threw one of the windows, _She's sleeping in the back of her truck. Oh hells no._ Santana thinks about opening the back and getting the keys to move Brittany but it dawns on her, Brittany's safe place is this truck. If Santana were to steal the truck she would be taking away that safety, she couldn't do that to Brittany.

* * *

Santana sees Brittany across the library taking a deep breath, this was it this was the moment Santana puts her heart on the line. She was tossing and turning all night worried about Brittany. That truck is not safe and it got down to twenty degrees last night, Brittany could have froze to death.

Santana sits down "I want to talk to you."

Brittany looks up from her work "We aren't here to talk we are here to do school work."

Santana swallows closing her eyes "I saw you last night, sleeping in the back of your truck."

Brittany gathers up her stuff "We are not doing this Santana."

Santana follows "Wait Brittany please. I know you've been fighting by yourself but you don't have to. I am here. Let me help you. Come stay with me."

Brittany rounds on Santana "I don't need your help Santana."

Santana stands firm "I love you Brittany. Seeing you in that truck, it hurt me Brittany. To know that you are going through this alone when you don't have to. Give me a chance Britt. Please. I know I screwed up at the beginning of the summer by not listening to you and I really want to show you I can, after I get you somewhere safe."

Brittany sighs "Did you even ask your parents?"

Santana purses her lips "No. I thought that it wasn't my place to tell them. We can tell them together and ask them if you can stay."

Brittany sways on her feet a little "What if they say no?"

Santana eyes Brittany "Then we will figure something else out together. They won't though."

Brittany furrows her brow "How do you know?"

Santana bops Brittany's nose "They love you. They think you're a good influence on me. Even this new improved you, as badass as you've become you're still kind of a sweetheart."

Brittany straightens "I am not."

Santana looks around pulling a little kitten out of her bag, Brittany's eyes light up "Awe look at you little sweetie."

Brittany carefully takes the kitten from Santana kissing it softly on the head. The kitten mews softly then starts purring. Santana watches smiling brightly, there's the Brittany I remember.

Brittany whispers "Where did you come from?"

Santana gently scratches the kittens back "On may home last night I found this little one in a box labelled 'Free to Good Home.' I couldn't leave her alone it was starting to rain."

Brittany coos "I won't abandon you little lady."

Santana hums "I think we found her a name."

Brittany looks up at Santana "Little Lady, I like it. We have to talk to your parents, after we take this beauty to a vet. Let's go now."

Santana nods "Okay. I'll drive, Little Lady looks really comfortable in your arms."

Brittany follows Santana to her car. Santana has to put Brittany's seatbelt on for her because she is so concerned about the kitten.

* * *

At the vet Brittany walks to the counter still holding the kitten "Hi. My friend found this kitten last night. I was wondering if the vet was available."

The secretary starts talking "I'm sorry we are about to close down for l-," the secretary looks up "Brittany. How are you?"

Brittany smiles "Alright. Has the vet left yet?"

The vet walks in "I have not. What do you have for me Brittany?"

Brittany looks at her "My friend found this kitten abandoned in a box. I was wondering if you can take a look at her."

Santana stands aside her heart racing at the fact Brittany had referred to her as her friend twice. Not to mention confident caring Brittany is really sexy.

Brittany turns "Santana."

Santana clears her throat "Hm what?"

Brittany tells her "I am going to the back with the vet."

Santana walks forward, Brittany shakes her head "You don't have to come."

Santana shakes her head "Oh no. I am invested in this little one's life. I would like to go back there to."

The vet shrugs "That's fine by me."

Brittany shrugs walking into the back with the kitten.

Twenty minutes later Brittany comes out of the back the kitten in her hands "So glad you're healthy. Now all we have to do is get us a home."

A woman walks up "I can help with that."

Brittany looks up "Mom. What are you doing here?"

The woman smiles "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
